


Welcome to the Digital Age, Parts 1 & 2

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A glimpse into how Donna and Hyde deal with the Digital Age.





	Welcome to the Digital Age, Parts 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Date Written: 11 July 2017  
> Word Count: 200  
> Written for: [](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**multifandomdrabble**](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/) 2017  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/profile)**Missy**  
>  Prompts: Donna's career and how it's changed as radio's gone digital and shifted away from letting DJs spin what they want. // Hyde dealing with the fact that music's gone digital. Totally a conspiracy of the man's, right?  
> Summary: A glimpse into how Donna and Hyde deal with the Digital Age.  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation, but everything we know about these characters is up for grabs…  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "That '70s Show," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Mark Brazill, Bonnie Turner, Terry Turner, Carsey-Werner-Mandabach Productions, 20th Century Fox Television, and Carsey-Werner Company. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "That '70s Show," 20th Century Fox Television, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was my first foray into _That '70s Show_ fanfic, and I kinda liked it. I just couldn't pass up the idea of Hyde dealing with music in the digital age, and thought that Donna's POV of the same might also be interesting. I might write more for them down the line. Who knows?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None atm…

"But-- I'm _Hot Donna_! Doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

The smarmy smile she received in return did nothing to assuage her feelings. "Look, Hot Donna is a great gimmick that'll take you far, but you need to tow the company line to do that."

Donna purses her lips and considers his words. She loves this gig as a deejay. She gets attention and perks for playing the music _she_ likes the most. Now? "But this music is crap and you know it."

"Yeah, but it's what the execs what us to play. It's all numbers game now."

"Fine," she grumbles.

*****

"Whaddaya mean I can't come into your store and buy this album?"

"I'm sorry, sir--"

"No, you listen to me. First, don't call me 'sir.' It makes me twitchy. Second, what kind of crazy government conspiracy is this that a man can't buy a glorious twelve-inch circle of grooved vinyl to play on his stereo and just groove? Who comes up with this crap? If it's digital, the man can track us everywhere we go. That's no bueno, man."

The young clerk's eyes grow wider as he frantically searches for a manager. "Let, uh, let me get a manager, sir."


End file.
